Two-shot Song-fic
by Christ's Disciple
Summary: Name says it all. It is a two chapter story about similar events, but with different songs. It is placed a few years into the future. In it, DB and Wan have gotten married. If you do not know who DB is, read my other fanfics. I do not own Kung fu Panda or the songs.
1. Don't be a Hero

**Okay. This is something that came to my mind today when I was listening to this song. P.S. this has nothing to do with my other stories.**

****DB, Po, the Five, and the Wu sisters were in the training hall, but they weren't training. Po and DB were having a contest to see who could stuff the most bean buns in their mouth. The Wu sisters were cheering for DB. Tigress, Monkey, and Mantis were cheering for Po. Crane and Viper were just watching.

Wan said,"DB, you have forty-one!"

Tigress said,"Po has forty-two!"

DB immediately put in another one. Po gave him a challenging look. DB returned it. They stuffed in two more. They were about to stuff in one more when Shifu burst through the doors with less power than in earlier years, but they still spit them out because of the shock. "The emperor needs us at the palace. He said he will explain it all when we get there."

**Two days later, the emperor's palace**

****All the master's in China had been gathered for this. The emperor came out on a platform and said,"We are about to be attacked by a new enemy. We need only a few of you to help. I will start with volunteer sign up. If we do not have enough volunteers, then I will make some of you join."

_The marchin' band came down along Main Street_

_The soldier blues fell in behind_

_I looked across and there I saw Billy_

_Waiting to go and join the line_

__DB was one of the first in line. Wan noticed this and tears started to form. DB came back to her. He immediately noticed the tears in her eyes. "Wan, what's wrong?"

_With her head upon his shoulder_

_Was his young and lovely fiancee_

_From where I stood I saw she was cryin'_

_And through her tears I heard her say_

__She looked up at him and said,"I'm-I'm..."

Though she trailed off, DB knew what she was trying to say and his eyes grew twenty times there normal size. "You mean, I'm going to be a..."

"Yes. You're going to be a father."

_Billy, don't be a hero, don't be a fool with your life_

_Billy, don't be a hero, come back and make me you wife_

_And as he started to go she said keep your pretty head low_

_Billy, don't be a hero, come back to me_

__"Please, come back to me. I need you now more than ever."

"I always come back."

"Well, please, don't put your life in so much risk. Promise me."

"I'll stay with others and not go into as much danger."

**A week later, battlefield**

****They thought they had more than enough masters sign up, but they were wrong because they had been trapped on a hill.

_The soldier blues were trapped on a hillside_

_The battle raging all around_

_The sergeant cried, we've got to hang on, boys_

_We've gotta hold this piece of ground_

__Rocks from catapults were smashing into the ground around them. there was a narrow corridor that someone could slip through. The general said,"We need someone to go get the reserve troops! Who will do it?"

DB almost instantly said,"I'll do it! I can move faster than most and I'm smaller than most, as well. I also can take more damage than anyone and I have great dodging skills."

_I need a volunteer to ride out_

_and bring us back some extra men_

_Billy's hand was up in a moment_

_Forgettin' all the words she said, she said_

__The general replied,"Alright. Go through that narrow corridor. They are about a mile and a half away. We will hold them off for as long as we can, so hurry back with them." DB saluted as he left.

_Billy, don't be a hero, don't be a fool with your life_

_Billy, don't be a her, come back and make me your wife_

_and as he started to go, she said keep your pretty head low_

_Billy, don't be a hero, come back to me_

__That was the last time any of the masters seen him alive

**A week later, emperor's palace**

****The masters were all being celebrated as heroes, though they were walking as though they had lost. Po walked up to Wan. He gave her a hug. He sat her down and gave her a note. Before he left, he said,"I'm sorry."

She opened up the note.

_I heard his fiancee got a letter_

_That told how Billy died that day _

_The letter said that he was a hero_

_She should be proud that he died that way_

__The note was Po's handwriting.

"I cannot face you to tell you this. DB risked his life, less than what he normally does, though. He went to get more troops. He was hit in the side by an arrow as he left. He got the soldiers. He was told to stay for medical attention, but he assured them he was fine. He led the charge of the soldiers. He took down half of the enemy before they got there. He also died before they got there. He was shot by another three arrows and cut by several swords. But, he was killed by a catapult. He was a hero. I'm sorry."

_I heard she threw the letter away_

__**Five years later**

****Her two kids were staring at her with wide eyes. Her daughter asked,"Why did you throw the letter away?"

"I was just so upset at that moment. Now I wish I hadn't. I wish my hero would have returned. I always have the feeling that he died because I had told him not to risk his life so much. Now go off and play." Her two kids left. "Why did you have to be a hero?"


	2. The Night Chicago Died

**Next chapter. Again, different song and a similar event to chapter one. Enjoy**

Shifu came into the training hall and said,"I have received word of an enemy coming to the Valley of Peace. It will be here in about a week. Wan, I realize that you are pregnant, so you will not need to fight. But, because of the size of the attack, all the other Masters will be here. Now be ready for it."

The next week was fast. It was the day before Wan and DB were hugging. DB said,"It will be okay. Tigress will be here watching you."

"I'm more worried about you."

"I'll be okay." He tilted her head up. "I always com back to you."

"I know."

DB left and Tigress stood by Wan as they watched him leave. It was only slightly noticeable that Wan was pregnant.

_My daddy was a cop_

_On the east side of Chicago_

_Back in the USA_

_Back in the bad old days_

Night began to fll and they seen the army approaching. Shifu yelled,"Charge!" and charge they did.

_In the heat of a summer night_

_In the land of the dollar bill_

_When the town of Chicago died_

_And they talk about it still_

They met up in the middle of the village and the fight began.

_When a man named Al Capone_

_Tried to make the town his own_

_He called his gang to war _

_with the forces of the law_

Wan began to cry with the sound of the battle beginning.

_I heard my mamma cry_

_I heard her pray the night Chicago died_

_Brother, what a night it really was_

_Brother what a fight it really was, glory be_

Tigress also began to cry a little, as Po was out there, too.

_I heard my mamma cry_

_I heard her pray the night Chicago died_

_Brother what a night the people saw_

_Brother what a fight the people saw, yes indeed_

The fighting continued to go on for quite a while, until they had completely defeated the enemy.

_And the sound of the battle rang_

_through the streets of the old east side_

_'Til the last of the hoodlum gang_

_had surrendered up or died_

Zeng flew in and Tigress asked,"What happened?"

"Several of the master's have died, but they won."

_There was shouting in the street_

_and the sound of running feet_

_I asked someone who said_

_'Bout a hundred cops are dead_

Wan Began to cry even more, as did Tigress, though she tried to keep the tears back.

_I heard my mamma cry_

_I heard her pray the night Chicago died_

_Brother what a night it really was_

_Brother what a fight it really was, glory be_

_I heard my mamma cry_

_I heard her pray the night Chicago died_

_Brother what a night the people saw_

_Brother what a fight the people saw, yes indeed_

It was then completely silent. They heard nothing.

_Then there was no sound at all_

_But the clock upon the wall_

Then DB came in with Po and the rest of their friends were right behind.

_Then the door burst open wide_

_and my daddy stepped inside_

_he kissed my mamma's face and he brushed her tears away._

_The night Chicago died_

_The night Chicago died_

_Brother what a night the people saw_

_Brother what a fight the people saw, yes indeed_

_The night Chicago died_

_The night Chicago died_

_Brother what a night it really was_

_Brother what a fight it relly was, glory be._

DB and Wan and Po and Tigress embraced each other. DB said,"I told you I would come back."

"You always come back." Everyone smiled. DB and Wan, Po and Tigress, and Viper and Crane shared a kiss. Shifu smiled at the love that was showed by the three couples.

**The end. Now, review.**


End file.
